Falling Inside the Black
by Rraz45
Summary: Vegeta is struggling with control over his body and mind after he is turned Majin. Goku recruits the help of the one person that can reach the deepest parts of the Saiyan Prince. But will it be enough? A/U. One-shot. Read, review, and enjoy!


**Falling Inside the Black**

A/N: This is a little A/U one-shot that was stuck in my head. I was making a video on Majin Vegeta, and I kept wondering what it would have been like if Bulma was there. So I decided to write about it. Enjoy!!!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!! IF I DID THEN I WOULD OWN VEGGIE :) LOL!

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and the Supreme Kai stared at Vegeta. The Majin symbol stamped on his forehead. They could feel the immense power radiating in that short, royal Saiyan body. Goku reluctantly agreed to fight with the Saiyan power house. He could not and would not risk innocent lives. Goku knew this fight with Vegeta would be nothing like the fight they first fought all those years ago. But still Goku was excited for the challenge. His Saiyan genes racing for the thrill of the upcoming battle.

"I see there is no choice," the Supreme Kai spoke.

He glanced at the three Saiyans.

"Goku will fight Vegeta," the Supreme Kai stated.

No one could miss the evil and excited smirk plastered on Vegeta's face. The Supreme Kai gave a small smile to those he knew he could still call an ally. He then glanced at Gohan.

"Gohan and I will infiltrate Babidi's ship. With the energy that will be fed by Goku, we have to hurry," the Supreme Kai informed.

Gohan nodded his head. The two walked toward the latch that lead to the level in Babidi's ship.

"Ready?" the Supreme Kai whispered to Gohan.

Gohan glanced back at his father. Goku was staring down Vegeta.

"As I'll ever be," Gohan muttered.

___

"Oh no you don't," Babidi spoke as he looked at the scene through his crystal ball.

Dabura was standing behind his master in the deepest part of the ship.

"You forget what I can do Supreme Kai," Babidi added.

The crystal focused on Vegeta.

"Vegeta..." Babidi spoke with his magic

____

Vegeta could feel the wizard Babidi enter his mind.

"Vegeta this is your new master Babidi speaking. I am ordering you to kill the Supreme Kai," Babidi ordered.

Vegeta felt a painful jolt surge through his body.

"Kill him!" Babidi repeated.

Vegeta grabbed his temple. It felt like his brain was exploding. Goku gasped as he realized Vegeta was cringing in pain.

"It is the wizard Babidi. He has entered Vegeta's mind," the Supreme Kai informed the taller Saiyan.

Vegeta fell to his knees.

"I order you to kill him!" Babidi shouted in Vegeta's mind.

"He is of no concern to me. My business is with Kakarott," Vegeta spoke in a strained voice.

____

Babidi couldn't believe that he did not have total control over the Saiyan Prince. This has never happened before!

"He is fighting your control," Dabura stated.

Babidi grinned evilly.

"But I have control over his body, soul, and mind," Babidi replied.

____

Vegeta gasped (and grunted) in pain. The M on his forehead was flashing. The pain was unbearable. But yet he still fought control. It was his body. Not Babidi's, Vegeta's. He should do as he pleases.

Goku knew there was nothing he could do to help Vegeta now. He was too far gone for Goku to reach him. But there was only one person who could help Vegeta now. One that had an unbreakable bond. Goku turned to Gohan and the Supreme Kai.

"Gohan. You and the Supreme Kai need to go back to the tournament and get Bulma," Goku ordered.

Gohan raised hisn eyebrows at his father's request.

"Dad you know Bulma can't fight. I don't think that it's a good-" Gohan was cut off by his father.

"There is no time. Gohan, trust me. Get Bulma here now!" Goku spoke in a stern, almost harsh tone.

Gohan nodded his head. He knew he shouldn't be questioning his father. Not when he was like this. Gohan grabbed a hold of the Supreme Kai and hoped his father knew what he was doing.

_____

Bulma twiddled with the scarf wrapped around her neck. It was covering the mark that claimed her as Vegeta's. She thought about her husband. She was still in shock. How could he kill all those people? He acted as he did when he first came to Earth. She thought he was a different man. No, she knew Vegeta was a changed man. There has to be something going on with him.

"Bulma," Chi Chi grabbed the blue-haired woman's attention.

Bulma turned to her raven-haired friend. Chi Chi placed a hand on Bulma's upper arm.

"It's going to be alright Bulma," Chi Chi spoke in a soft (motherly) tone.

Bulma gave her friend a half smile. Apart of her just couldn't believe in Chi Chi's words.

Suddenly Gohan and the Supreme Kai appeared.

"Gohan!" the Z gang exclaimed.

Bulma and Chi Chi turned to face the older half Saiyan.

"Gohan what is going on?" Master Roshi asked in all seriousness.

"There is no time to explain," Gohan replied.

Gohan turned his attentions to Bulma.

"Bulma you need to come with us. It's Vegeta. we, he needs your help," Gohan stated.

Bulma nodded her head. She wrapped her arm around Gohan's. Gohan grabbed hold of the Supreme Kai's shoulder. The three vanished in a blink of an eye.

Just as quickly as they disappeared, they reappeared beside Goku. Vegeta was still on his knees. His head was low to the ground. His arms were stretched out and his fists were clenched. Goku turned to Bulma.

"Bulma," Goku greeted.

Bulma looked from Goku to Vegeta. Her eyes lingered on her husband for a moment. She then looked back to Goku.

"What happened?" Bulma asked in a voice that was strained to hold back the tears that were about to fall.

"His mind has been possessed bt the wizard Babidi. Bulma you are the only one who can reach him," Goku explained.

Bulma heard Vegeta grunt in pain. She nodded her head to Goku and walked toward the father of her young son.

Vegeta felt his control slipping. It was a losing war for control over his body and mind.

"Vegeta," a feminine voice called.

Vegeta knew that voice all to well. It was the voice of his mate. But what was she doing here?

Bulma knelt down beside her fallen love. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You are not the same man anymore Vegeta," Bulma stated.

Vegeta looked up into her cerulean orbs.

"You have no idea what you are talking about woman," Vegeta replied in a harsh manner.

Bulma frowned. That excuse may work on anyone else, but not her.

"You and I both know that is not true Vegeta," Bulma responded in a stern voice.

She ripped off the scarf that was tied around her neck. The scar of a bite mark was clearly visible.

"I am your mate Vegeta. I am the mother of your son. I KNOW YOU!" Bulma replied.

Forgetting all the agonizing pain he was in, Vegeta stared into her eyes. For a moment, he felt like he could break this spell that has engulfed him. But that damn wizard Babidi attack his mind with an even harder onslaught. Vegeta screamed in agony.

"Vegeta you are going to turn into the soldier Frieza always wanted you to be," Bulma stated in a soft and loving voice.

She grabbed a hold of her mate and held him as he withered in pain. They stayed like for a few moments.

"You told me that you would rather die than to let Frieza have his way. Please don't let him win now," Bulma pleaded with all her heart and soul.

With a scream full of anguish, Vegeta sat up on his knees. The Majin symbol on his forehead was still flashing.

"I refuse!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone was stunned. Vegeta stood proud on his feet.

"You amy have taken over my mind and my body, But there is one thing you cant take away from a Saiyan. His pride!" Vegeta powered up to his max as his ki blasted in all different directions.

Vegeta turned to Goku.

"I will fight you Kakarott," Vegeta spoke with confidence.

____

"He refused!" Babidi exclaimed, "He can't refuse!"

"Don't worry master. Let him fight as he wishes. I'll take care of the Supreme Kai," Dabura responded.

Babidi nodded his head. The wheels churning in his evil mind.

"I can see the fool die right in front of my eyes that way," Babidi spoke thinking his revenge would be all the more sweeter.

______

Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta was going to fight Goku? What in the hell was going on here?!?

Goku turned to his oldest friend. Bulma's eyes were watery and her body was frozen in shock. Goku felt bad for bringing her into this, but there was no other way. This was something that she was never meant to see. The tall Saiyan turned to his long time rival.

"Vegeta let me take Bulma back. I'll fight you when I return," Goku spoke in a serious voice.

Vegeta's eyes glanced from Goku onto his mate. Goku could have sworn he saw concern flas through the Saiyan Prince's eyes.

"Fine," Vegeta replied as he stared at his mate.

Bulma gulped. Why did she suddenly have a feeling that something terrible was going to happen?

Goku grabbed Bulma and used his instant transmission to bring her back to the World's Martial Arts Tournament. He dropped her off away from the rest of the group. He didn't have the time to deal with their questions he knew they would ask.

Bulma turned to her dear friend.

"Please protect him," Bulma asked.

Goku looked into her azure orbs.

"I'll do the best I can," Goku spoke before leaving to fight Vegeta.

Bulma sighed and walked toward the rest of the group. Bulma rester her hands on the railing. She ignored the rest of the gang. _'Be safe my love,' _Bulma whispered to her mate.

Vegeta smiled on the inside. He heard his mate's whispers. He was sure of one thing. Thigs would finally change after today.

_**The End!!!**_

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

If you would like to see the video I made that is associated with this story, check it out on youtube:

/watch?v=trUBEVUn6Pg

REVIEW!!!


End file.
